


The Anatomy of Boredom

by jusrecht



Series: Cosmic Burns [1]
Category: CNBLUE (Band), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Kyuline, M/M, Multi, Rimming, blowjob, idk don't look at me, not really a gangbang tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As did with all things disastrous, it began with boredom. Futuristic AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anatomy of Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> So when the kyuline news hit the net I desperately looked for kyuline fics but somehow they didn't exist. WHICH BOGGLES ME. LIKE HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE. 
> 
> Hence this fic.
> 
> Not a full smut though. Wrote this in a hurry for Kyuhyun's birthday orz
> 
> And I did say kyuline but as usual, more like Kyuhyun worship here /runs

As did with all things disastrous, it began with boredom.

The thing about starfaring is it takes a long time to get from Point A to Point B. The four of them had spent two years together as a team (“the longest-lasting one,” as their superior had informed in that dry, matter-of-fact voice of hers). Boredom has practically become their fifth companion by now.

They were returning from yet another successful mission in the Valerian sector, a relatively easy (“mind-numbing,” Kyuhyun had called it) data extraction (“what thieves say when they don’t want to call theft, theft,” this came from Changmin) from the so-called neutral, intergalactic port of Nubrados. It had taken them five days down on the port to complete the mission.

The journey home was three times longer.

Minho was beyond numb with boredom. It did not help that their vessel offered very little in term of space. It was a small one, designed for speed and stealth instead of combat. Purely from the outside, it certainly wouldn’t look out of place in a junkyard, hiding a complex network of unconventional machineries under its old hull plating. 

Each member of their four-man crew dealt with boredom differently. Jonghyun settled quietly in a corner, dismantling and modifying and reconstructing his plasma gun for what must have been the tenth time since he had first sat down. The couch was monopolised by Kyuhyun and Changmin, who were engaged in an absurd, endless Rubik cube competition. The score had stood somewhere between 23-22 or 22-23 when Minho had finally stopped counting.

Minho, when all was good and well, would either drown himself in the newest RTS hologram release—currently impossible due to the restrictions Kyuhyun had imposed on them in order to save fuel, _so no wasting power, bitches_ —or sleep the days away. 

The latter, sadly, was also currently impractical because he was, well, horny. 

The cause was ridiculous to the point of embarrassing. He was watching Kyuhyun and Changmin, mind mostly elsewhere in the murky realm of wandering thoughts, and the next thing he knew, he was already staring raptly at Kyuhyun’s fingers and imagining them dancing all over his body, and maybe down in his pants too. 

Minho wholeheartedly blamed the fact that he had gone so long without any. He wouldn't be fantasising about his friend and teammate’s _fingers_ if it weren’t for this deplorable lack of sex. 

Although, those things were positively indecent. Long and pale and really, really pretty. He wondered how they would feel around his co–

“I’m bored,” Kyuhyun suddenly declared, almost making Minho jump in his seat.

“Oh wow, thanks for the news, genius,” Changmin sniped from the other end of the couch.

“Fuck you, Shim.”

Changmin smirked. “Well, maybe if you let me fuck you first.”

Rolling his eyes, Kyuhyun threw his cube at his best friend. “Does anyone have porn here?” he demanded to the whole room.

Minho choked—tried to pass it off as a cough but failed miserably. 

Changmin stared. “Seriously?”

“What? I’m bored.” Kyuhyun glanced up at Jonghyun, who was now watching them with some interest, and grinned. “You have some on your pad, right?”

“I’ll go get it.” Changmin jumped to his feet without waiting for an answer.

Jonghyun’s face twisted into horror. “No, wait–”

“Oh, here it is~” 

Minho felt a stab of pity at Jonghyun’s panicked expression. He quickly stood up as soon as Changmin waltzed back in with the problematic pad in hand and tried to snatch it away, but the other man was quicker.

“Hey, that’s not cool,” Minho complained, glaring hard at Changmin. He couldn’t be the only one who knew about Jonghyun’s little crush, right? 

Changmin turned toward him, still grinning like a lunatic—and suddenly stopped dead in his track.

It took Minho a few seconds to realise that Changmin was looking at his lower waist. 

Specifically his crotch. 

Even more specifically, his all-too-visible bulge. 

“I see.”

Minho wanted to crawl to the escape hatch and died a lonely death in this middle of nowhere. 

“You probably won’t need this though, will you?” A slow smirk spread over Changmin's face. He shared a brief look with Kyuhyun, who was wearing an almost identical expression

A gleam came to Kyuhyun’s eyes that sent shudders down Minho’s spine. Then Kyuhyun crooked a finger at their fourth member.

“Jonghyun-ah,” he hummed, “do you want to play?” 

– 

The thing about being naked with three other men was the lack of any past experience remotely resembling it. Minho had been with men, yes, but certainly not _three_ at once. The sheer depravity of such an act left him overwhelmed and for the most part, speechless. 

Not that he had much desire for speech, with Kyuhyun’s delectable fingers wrapped around the base of his erection and Kyuhyun’s equally delectable mouth feasting on the rest.

“Hanguweaguh.” 

A small chuckle rumbled around his cock and Minho let out another stream of garbled syllables. He wouldn’t last long. Not after staving off his arousal for what felt like _days_. 

“An awesome mouth, right?” Changmin’s gleeful voice came floating to his ears. 

_How_ , was the foremost—and only—question in Minho’s jumbled mind. Except he probably said it out loud too because Kyuhyun slanted a grin at him. 

“Didn’t they teach you how to such cocks in the Academy?” he purred, voice low and raspy.

Minho stared through glazed eyes, mostly uncomprehending. Changmin snorted. “Only you maybe,” he declared with a slap to his best friend’s butt. 

Kyuhyun smirked, tongue flicking out to lick at the purple cockhead. “For our team’s sake, my skills have to be diverse.” 

“You’re just a cockslut—unlike Jonghyun here. He’s really willing to learn.” 

Minho only had enough presence of mind to register that Jonghyun was currently paying a thorough attention to Kyuhyun’s ass (judging from the sound, the wet, oral kind). The result was immediate when Kyuhyun began making noises two octaves higher than usual, his hot, gasping breath teasing the length of Minho's erection. 

Someone said 'please'. 

Minho wasn’t entirely sure it wasn’t him. Mercifully, the wet heat of Kyuhyun’s mouth returned, tongue curling around the tip of his cock as he sucked and sucked, successfully obliterating the rest of Minho’s brain. He could already feel his approaching climax, swelling fast in his lower belly.

Then suddenly Kyuhtun stopped.

“What the–”

The rest of Minho's furious protest never left his throat as he looked down. Kyuhyun was gripping his thighs hard, fingers digging into the muscled flesh. His eyes were shut, his mouth hanging open in a silent moan, and he looked so, so wanton and beautiful and vulnerable all at the same time that Minho could only stare, ambushed by a sudden surge of protectiveness.

“More.” Kyuhyun’s voice was no more than a thready whisper. “Please, Jonghyun-ah.”

Minho swallowed when a particularly loud wail was wrenched from Kyuhyun’s throat. The throb in his cock and the sudden burst of yearning in his chest to just kiss Kyuhyun senseless and leave his marks on that pale, writhing body made him clench his fists.

That was when he caught Changmin grinning knowingly at him.

“He does that to people,” Changmin said casually, as he cupped the back of Kyuhyun’s head, guiding him to return to Minho's waiting arousal. 

Kyuhyun obediently opened his mouth. Minho groaned loudly when those lips fit perfectly around his cock, going lower and lower until they reached the base. His fingers found the damp mess that was Kyuhyun’s hair and gripped tight as his hips rocked into that welcoming heat. 

Then Jonghyun did something—fingers stroking hard across Kyuhyun’s prostate maybe—and Kyuhyun moaned around the fullness in his mouth. Minho’s eyes clenched shut as he fucked that mouth faster and faster, chasing his long-overdue climax. It slammed into him full-force, right when the same fingers he had been staring at the entire day brushed across that sensitive spot behind his balls. 

Minho came, hard and deep in Kyuhyun’s mouth, with an embarrassingly loud sound rumbling in his throat.

When he finally drifted down from his blissful high, he was already alone in the couch. The other three had relocated to the floor and he watched, through half-lidded eyes, as Kyuhyun took them both, one in his mouth and the other in his ass.

His cock twitched with interest at the sight, but any further effort was still too soon. 

Well, maybe in fifteen minutes. 

One thing for sure, Minho reflected with the strange satisfaction of one who had unravelled a great mystery of the universe, boredom would never be a problem anymore.

**_End_ **  



End file.
